


Если бы я мог, я бы сделал

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ясен пень. Но как ты забеременел? Ведь большинство девушек, которые учатся со мной в школе, не могут забеременеть; я не думал, что парни способны на это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы я мог, я бы сделал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Could, I Would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105061) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



> Анон: в твоей Галлавич альфа/омега серии, я хочу увидеть Карла, которому становится любопытно, когда он увидит беременную омегу. Карл ведь очень любопытный парень, все-таки *мне нужно знать, как парни беременеют* и, вдобавок, если Йен не знаком был с другими омегами, кроме Дебби, значит Карл тоже. 
> 
> Комментарий автора: Почему, приветствую! Я вернулась. Прошли первые бредовые учебные дни, где куча домашки и материалов для самостоятельного изучения. Так, есть шанс, что обновления будут в выходные, если мне удастся все сделать в будни.Также многие из вас взволнованы рождение ребенка. Я хочу, чтобы сама беременность была немного в стороне. Если вам не нравится, то, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь и прекращайте читать. СПАСИБО ЗА ВСЕ ВАШИ КОММЕНТАРИИ, ЛАЙКИ, ЗАКЛАДКИ, ПОДПИСКИ, ЛЮБИТЕ, И ЧИТАЕТЕ!

**Карл**  
  
— Как ты за­бере­менел? — пер­вое, что спра­шива­ет Карл. Й­ен мор­га­ет и сам Мик­ки выг­ля­дит не ме­нее не­лов­ко.  
  
— Э-э, Мик­ки…  
  
— Мы тра­хались, — пе­реби­ва­ет Мик­ки, по­тому что тер­петь не мо­жет, ког­да Й­ен на­чина­ет за­ходить из да­лека, от­ве­чая на по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы. Он опе­редил его и пле­вать, что это не зву­чит как-то ви­ти­ева­то.  
  
— Ясен пень. Но как ты за­бере­менел? Ведь боль­шинс­тво де­вушек, ко­торые учат­ся со мной в шко­ле, не мо­гут за­бере­менеть; я не ду­мал, что пар­ни спо­соб­ны на это, — уточ­ня­ет Карл, пос­ле че­го до­пива­ет ко­лу.  
  
— По­тому что за­бере­менеть мо­гут толь­ко оме­ги и не­кото­рые де­вуш­ки бе­ты, Карл, — от­ве­ча­ет Й­ен.  
  
— От­лично. Так по­чему Мик­ки за­бере­менел?  
  
— Он же, ебать, толь­ко что объ­яс­нил по­чему. И во­об­ще, ка­кое те­бе де­ло?  
  
— Й­ен лишь ска­зал, что ты гей. Я всег­да по­лагал, что ты аль­фа.  
  
— Нет, это сло­во все­го лишь зна­чит, что я пред­по­читаю…  
  
— Сар­дель­ки, — быс­тро за­кан­чи­ва­ет Й­ен. Ка­кого хуя? Ему уже пят­надцать и Карл на­вер­ня­ка слы­шал сло­ва пох­ле­ще, чем «член».  
  
— Ой. Так зна­чит ты… оме­га? Раз­ве не ты го­ворил мне, что Деб­би единс­твен­ная, — об­ра­ща­ет­ся Карл к Й­ену.  
  
— Это бы­ло до то­го, ког­да я уз­нал, что Мик­ки оме­га.  
  
— Ох. Лад­но. При­коль­но.  
  


-

  
  
**Фи­она**  
  
— Ре­бенок?! Уже?! Ты не… ты не мо­жешь!  
  
— Бля, слиш­ком поз­дно.  
  
— По­чему это мы не мо­жем?  
  
— Й­ен, у те­бя да­же нет нас­то­ящей ра­боты! Ты не в сос­то­янии со­дер­жать бе­ремен­ную оме­гу! Кро­ме то­го, Мик­ки — оме­га. Ты не смо­жешь спра­вить­ся с ним, бу­дучи не под прис­мотром… из-за сво­его сос­то­яния.  
  
— Фи­она, все нор­маль­но! У нас все прек­расно. И по­том, у Мик­ки есть ра­бота.  
  
— И как толь­ко его за­пах окон­ча­тель­но из­ме­нит­ся и ста­нет бо­лее вы­рази­тель­ным, ты сам не смо­жешь вы­пус­тить его из кро­вати! Кро­ме то­го, ты вряд ли про­дол­жишь ра­боту тан­цо­ра гоу-гоу, как толь­ко ро­дит­ся ре­бенок.  
  
— По­чему это?  
  
— Я со­лидар­на с Фи­оной. Ты не мо­жешь быть стрип­ти­зером, ес­ли со­бира­ешь­ся за­нимать­ся вос­пи­тани­ем ре­бен­ка, — встре­ва­ет в раз­го­вор Деб­би, что си­дит в гос­ти­ной и иг­ра­ет с Ли­амом.  
  
— По­чему все так ху­ево ду­ма­ют о мо­ей ра­боте?  
  
— По­тому что твоя ра­бота дерь­мо, — встав­ля­ет Мик­ки. Й­ен смот­рит на не­го тем са­мым взгля­дом, но у Мик­ки дав­но уже им­му­нитет к не­му. Й­ен по­жима­ет пле­чами. Это прав­да. От­стой­ная ра­бота, и они пра­вы. Нель­зя быть стрип­ти­зером, ес­ли, он со­бира­ет­ся рас­тить сво­его ре­бен­ка.  
  
Фи­она выг­ля­дит так, буд­то со­бира­ет­ся про­дол­жить спор, ког­да Мик­ки прос­то го­ворит:  
  
— Я боль­ше не бу­ду тра­хать­ся с ним, ес­ли он про­дол­жит ра­ботать в клу­бе. Ког­да ро­дить­ся ма­лыш, мы бу­дем, блядь, го­ворить об этом. И это дей­стви­тель­но не твое со­бачье де­ло.  
  
Фи­она прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го в те­чение нес­коль­ких ми­нут, преж­де чем уй­ти на кух­ню и за­нять­ся ужи­ном.  
  


-

  
  
**Мэн­ди**  
  
— Вот дерь­мо. Ты су­нул в не­го узел, — бор­мо­чет она, ос­та­ва­ясь си­деть на ди­ване. К счастью, Лип уже ушел (Мик­ки, как пра­вило, ста­ра­ет­ся дер­жать­ся от не­го по­даль­ше, ког­да он ту­су­ет­ся с его сес­трой), по­тому что Й­ен не го­тов по­ка со­об­щить ему эту но­вость. Он на­вер­ное сра­зу пой­мет; за­пах ста­новит­ся все силь­нее.  
  
— Не го­вори так, пиз­да, — Мик­ки хва­та­ет по­душ­ку и ки­да­ет ей в ли­цо. Она ук­ло­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— Отъ­ебись. Ты за­летел; не ду­мал же ты, что я вы­ражусь как-то ина­че.  
  
— Я, бля, бе­ремен­ный, что нас­чет это­го?  
  
Мэн­ди фыр­ка­ет и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Так ты не про­тив, вер­но? — уточ­ня­ет Й­ен.  
  
— По­чему я дол­жна воз­ра­жать?  
  
— По­тому что мо­жешь сот­во­рить ка­кую-то хер­ню, — спо­кой­но го­ворит Мик­ки и те­перь по­душ­ка ле­тит в его сто­рону.  
  
— Я бы, бля, как сле­ду­ет, стук­ну­ла те­бя сей­час.  
  
— Так сде­лай это, суч­ка! Ты не смо­жешь еще очень дол­го! Я бе­ремен­ный и как бы Й­ен не лю­бил те­бя, я все рав­но ос­та­юсь пер­вым.  
  
Й­ен хмы­ка­ет, ког­да слы­шит та­кое от Мик­ки.  
  
— Это поч­ти прав­да.  
  
— Очень смеш­но, да. Ты дол­жна бы­ла ви­деть это. Ка­кой-то при­дурок вре­зал­ся в ме­ня в ва­гоне мет­ро, не из­ви­нив­шись, и Й­ен, как сле­ду­ет, над­рал ему зад­ни­цу.  
  
— Ты пре­уве­личи­ва­ешь.  
  
— Нет, вов­се нет.  
  
— Нет, не так. — Не­охот­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Й­ен, ког­да Мэн­ди при­щурив­шись стре­ля­ет в не­го взгля­дом.  
  
— Да ну. Не ку­рить, не пить, ни­каких нар­ко­тиков во вре­мя бе­ремен­ности и пос­ле. Я не хо­чу пле­мян­ни­ка, ко­торый так­же об­ла­жа­ет­ся, как вы, нах­ва­тав­шись дур­ных при­меров.  
  
— Да зат­кнись, суч­ка.  
  


-

  
  
**Лип**  
  
— Он за­бере­менел, — про­гова­рива­ет­ся Й­ен, ког­да они с Ли­пом си­дят в гос­ти­ной и пь­ют пи­во. Мик­ки же за­тари­ва­ет­ся про­дук­та­ми, — оче­ред­ная стран­ная за­мороч­ка оме­ги, — по­это­му он приг­ла­ша­ет к ним Ли­па.  
  
— Кто? Мик­ки?  
  
— Да… — мед­ленно го­ворит он, вни­матель­но наб­лю­дая за ли­цом Ли­па.  
  
— Я уже знаю, иди­от.  
  
— Что? От­ку­да ты мог уз­нать?  
  
— Я прак­ти­чес­ки спо­собен ощу­тить его вкус. Он пах­нет…  
  
— Да­же не за­кан­чи­вай это пред­ло­жение, — рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет Й­ен. Лип ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го. — Так те­бе пле­вать или как?  
  
— Это не име­ет зна­чения. Ког­да-то это дол­жно бы­ло слу­чить­ся. Вы двое свя­заны, это­го сле­дова­ло ожи­дать.  
  
— Вер­но…  
  
— Что, не хо­чешь?  
  
— Нет! Это да­же… нет. Ко­неч­но, я хо­чу это­го.  
  
— Тог­да к че­му этот воп­рос?  
  
— Я взвол­но­ван.  
  
— Чем?  
  
— Мик­ки приш­лось прек­ра­тить при­ем суп­рессан­тов че­рез не­делю пос­ле то­го, как мы зак­лю­чили связь. Аль­фы пос­то­ян­но те­перь ок­ру­жа­ют его. Мы свя­заны, и они до сих пор _кру­тят­ся_ око­ло не­го. Ебать, да­же ты его хо­чешь.  
  
— Он ве­лико­леп­но пах­нет, — Лип по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Да, я _знаю_.  
  
— В та­ком слу­чае рас­слабь­ся, это не име­ет боль­ше ни­како­го зна­чения.  
  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы все об­ра­щали на не­го вни­мание. Он… он но­сит мо­его ре­бен­ка!  
  
— Бля, что здесь про­ис­хо­дит? — Мик­ки сгру­жа­ет па­кеты на ку­хон­ный стол.  
  
— Й­ен взбе­шен из-за то­го, что ты прив­ле­ка­ешь слиш­ком мно­го альф.  
  
— Ни­чего но­вого, — го­ворит Мик­ки, об­хо­дя ди­ван, и про­водит по во­лосам Й­ена, не боль­но дер­гая их.  
  
Й­ен зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову на­зад.  
  
— Я ни­чего не мо­гу с со­бой по­делать.  
  
— Да ну, не по­хоже, что я единс­твен­ный, кто ку­па­ет­ся в из­лишнем вни­мании к сво­ей пер­со­не. Ты ос­тавля­ешь ме­ня пос­то­ян­но, каж­дый гре­бан­ный день. А из-за че­го? Тво­ей ду­рац­кой ра­боты, что зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что­бы шли­фовать смор­щенные чле­ны.  
  
— Да, но это для… ра­боты.  
  
— Да и я не на­вязы­ва­юсь гре­бан­ным аль­фам, умо­ляя прес­ле­довать ме­ня, так что, бля, зат­кнись!  
  
— Он прав.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь? У­ебы­вай от­сю­да, чу­вак, — Мик­ки стал­ки­ва­ет Ли­па с ди­вана.  
  
— Все рав­но, — тот вста­ет, ухо­дя, а Мик­ки мгно­вен­но под­са­жива­ет­ся к Й­ену.  
  
— За­вязы­вай вес­ти се­бя, как ма­лень­кая суч­ка, ког­да ко мне на­чина­ют прис­та­вать, — прос­то со­об­ща­ет он и рас­тя­гива­ет­ся по­перек ди­вана, упи­рая ступ­ни в ко­лени Й­ена.  
  
Й­ен зна­ет, как се­бя вес­ти, по­это­му он боль­но сжи­ма­ет ко­жу на паль­цах Мик­ки.  
  
— Тог­да прек­ра­щай ныть, ма­лень­кая стер­ва, ког­да го­воришь о мо­их кли­ен­тах.  
  
— В та­ком слу­ча­ет, прек­ра­ти де­лать так.  
  
— А ты прек­ра­щай пах­нуть так ап­пе­тит­но.  
  
— Ес­ли бы я мог, я бы сде­лал.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
— … я знаю.


End file.
